A Special Gift
by Centroides
Summary: The Gorillas need help and it comes from an unexpected source.


**A Special Gift**

They were cold and tired. This winter just seemed to be nothing but cold miserable weather and one mission after the other. The cons had tried complaining but it did no good. They could see even Garrison was miserable. Their last mission had been in northern Italy. The accommodations were draughty, the weather snowy, and if that was not bad enough, the mission involved a lot of sitting watching. They had all expected pneumonia but so far they were achey but that was all.

Once home they had hoped for a warm respite but no luck there. One day and two nights was all they got. "Come on, Warden, we just got back." Casino was the first to voice what they were all thinking.

"Yes, I know." He flicked a glance in the safecracker's direction then back to the map he was laying out.

Actor noted the weariness in their leaders voice, the lines around his eyes. He was as tired as they were. He wondered how he had kept his mouth shut when they had told him they were to go out again. It could only be his military discipline. Too bad Casino did not have any discipline. No, that was not fair. Casino was disciplined in what he considered important, cards, opening safes, picking locks. "Where to this time?" he asked trying to keep the fatigue from his voice.

"Hey Warden," put in Goniff pleasantly, "'ow about Africa. It's nice and warm there."

Garrison's mouth quirked ever so slightly as he considered Goniff request but his answer pleased no one. "The Austrian border."

"Austria," said Goniff dejectedly. "It snows a lot there doesn't it?"

No one bothered to answer but Garrison knew they all felt the same way. 'Please let the weather cooperate'.

Back to the frozen continent they went. The weather co-operated in that it did not snow when the drop was made, but the ground was already covered with snow. This softened their landing but with all the landmarks buried it took until mid morning and a lot of trudging to locate their contact. He was being watched so they were to stay in a deserted cottage outside of town. Their mission took three days but finally it was over, they got what they came for but this did not please them. Fatigue had made them all touchy and miserable. Goniff had dropped their equipment bag on Chief's hand and he had slapped him. He had fallen back stepping on Casino who had seen what happened and went after Chief. Their tussle had knocked over Actor's makeup case. He had almost struck Chief but was stopped in time by Garrison. He had told them all off but no one was satisfied. They all needed to get away, away from each other and away from the war.

Five sullen men had begun the drive to their pickup point. The vehicle Chief was driving had good tires but a layer of fresh snow over ice at the bottom of a hill was more than they could handle. The vehicle started to slip and then unable to stop had slid sideways into the snow bank and stalled. Chief tried to restart it but it refused to do anything more than turn over. Chief looked under the hood, checking what he could see but was unsuccessful.

Garrison came around the front to see if he could help just as Chief stopped to blow on his hands. His fingers were white, there was no way to check the engine with gloves on. Garrison checked the sky as the first flakes began to fall. This was not good. He considered his options. They could stay in the back of the vehicle, out of the wind but would soon freeze. Looking up and down the road he wondered how far to some sort of shelter. They would be warmer walking but eventually they needed shelter.

As if reading his mind Chief said, " I smell smoke."

Misunderstanding Garrison's gaze snapped back to the truck and Chief but he was looking over to the northeast, upwind. He inhaled but detected nothing but frigid air that burned his nostrils.

"Any idea how far?"

"Want me to check it out?"

"Yeah, but don't go too far." Chief set off as he watched. After wading through the snow filled ditch he set off up the incline. He was almost out of sight when he waved his arm beckoning him. Garrison called to the others and they set off.

At the top of the rise, the vehicle had been unable to navigate, was a lane that led to a house. It was not large but the drifted snow made it look even smaller. Warm lights glowed in the two front windows. The four men squatted in the snow as Actor moved up to the door and knocked. The door was opened by a woman in her late fifties. She was thin but stood straight and tall. Her dark hair was streaked with grey but her dark eyes were lively.

Actor did not have to feign exhaustion or cold as he explained their predicament and asked if there was a barn or shed they could stay in.

She watched him then looked past him out into the snow. When he finished she stepped aside and gestured for him to enter. He reminded her there were five in total and that a shed or even a cellar would do. She shook her head and gestured again. Mimicking Chief's gesture he beckoned the others.

They entered the room, removing their shoes at the door, all except Chief who went and brought in more wood. She collected their coats and hung them about the room to dry. The room was not large but the fire was cheery throwing off a good heat. They all went and stood in front, turning to warm all sides.

The woman, who said her name was Anna, began moving about the room lighting candles. From the back room she brought out boughs of pine and placed them on the window sills with the candles. As she moved she began to hum.

Actor heard the sound and smiled. Garrison saw the smile and he too smiled. Casino saw the smiles and was puzzled. He tried to see what they were looking but he could see nothing amusing. Goniff picked up on Casino's puzzlement and looked to Garrison for answers. They dared not speak. All he got was Garrison's smile. He looked to Chief but he was standing, eyes closed obviously oblivious to what was going on, or were they smiling at Chief because he was sleeping standing up. He always said he could sleep anywhere. He nudged Casino and nodded at Chief who feeling the eyes on him opened his eyes and glared.

Garrison began to hum along and Actor quietly joined in singing the words. Anna turned and a smile blossomed over her face. She laughed in pure delight, clapped her hands and went to the kitchen. She returned with a dusty bottle and a tray of glasses and some bread and pastries. The song finished and Actor began another. This time they all knew the carol. Three sang the words and the others added their voices to create a sound that filled the room and all the hearts inside it. There were even a few tears of happiness.

Actor poured a measure into each glass then handed them around. Anna took a glass and raised it before she began to speak. By the time she finished she was smiling and had tears running down her face. They all drank. Actor replied and Anna gestured to the food. They ate.

When they finished Anna retired to the bedroom and the men found places to sleep. Three of the cons wanted to know what was said but they would not risk being found out.

The next morning, after a feast of pancakes the men said their goodbyes. Anna hugged and kissed each one and Actor said a special good bye that made her blush. She stood on the porch and waved, staying there until they were out of sight.

As soon as he was clear Casino moved up beside Garrison and asked, "What was all that about?" Goniff heard the query and moved closer so he could hear.

Still feeling the effects of the wonderful night, the brandy, the fire and the carols and the mornings hot meal he almost said, 'Its Christmas' but he knew that was not what Casino needed. "She said she was alone, her husband is dead, the children all gone. She thought this was going to be a very sad Christmas. She almost let it slip past unnoticed but three nights ago she wished on a falling star for the only present she wanted and that was to not be alone for this night. We were her Christmas present, a present she will never forget. She was sorry that she had nothing to give us."

Actor had been listening and he explained. "I told her we were lost, alone, and a long way from home, from friends and our families. She in her generosity, had given each of us, a stranger, a warm welcome in her home, given us food and a place for the night. She had saved our lives and given us each a wonderful memory that we will never forget. She was our Christmas gift."

Casino, and Goniff smiled. That she had. None of them would forget Anna and her special gift.


End file.
